bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Dark709's Comics
The comprehensive list of Dark709's Comics. Season 1.0 The Old Antique Comics *Introduction (redone in 2.0) *Poor Takanuva (redone in 2.0) *Come Here Tiki! (redone in 2.0) *Hot Hot Day (redone in 2.0) *Onepu Goes Nuva! (redone in 2.0) *Erase Them All! (redone in 2.0) *The Rahkshi Shopping (redone in 2.0) *Pickles' Revenge! (redone in 2.0) *His Plans Fail (redone in 2.0) *Sprite is Dangerous (redone in 2.0) *The Old Grouch (redone in 2.0) *The Mind Reader (redone in 2.0) *The Love Quarrel (redone in 2.0) *A Two Leafed Quarrel (redone in 2.0) *The Kraata (redone in 2.0) *Bob Works at Mcdonalds! (redone in 2.0) *Breaking in to Get the Plushies (redone in 2.0) *The Evil Plushies Invade (redone in 2.0) *His Plans Fail.........Again (redone in 2.0) *The Mask of Time! (redone in 2.0) *Lerahk Messes Up (redone in 2.0) *Dark709 Takes a Vacation (redone in 2.0) *Dark709 Throws a Party: Part 1 (redone in 2.0) *Dark709 Throws a Party: Part 2 (redone in 2.0) *Dark709 Throws a Party: Part 3 (redone in 2.0) *The Aftermath *The Annoying Frog (redone in 2.0) *Cookie Land! (redone in 2.0) *Complete waste of time....NOT! *The Mata Nui Tour! (redone in 2.0) *Kraata Katastrophe! *Ticked Off *Bob and the Cookie *The E Pack! *Mr. Pickles Good Side (redone in 2.0) *Dark709's Bad Side and the 50th Comic Anniversery! *The Backround Dilema: Part 1 *The Backround Dilema: Part 2 'Guest Star Comics:' *Preeesenting... Lavaside Rahi! *Preeesenting... Juno Nuva *Preeesenting... Kohrak Kal an Evil Punk! *Preeesenting... Valcuma Toa of Crystles! *Preeesenting... Skwert Toa of Annoyance! *Preeesenting... Ham! *Preeesenting... Phil the Le-Koronan! *Preeesenting... Tahu Hyper! *Preeesenting... Bug Boy! *Preeesenting... Lady Ervai! *Preeesenting... Wise One! *Preeesenting... Vurahk! *Preeesenting... Toa of Protodermis! *Preeesenting... Vaki04Destroyer! *Preeesenting... Silver and GoldLink! *Preeesenting... Kurt! *Preeesenting... Kofu! *Preeesenting... Akano Toa of Electricity! Season 2.0 Season 2 consisted a lot out of remakes of the poorly designed Season 1 comics. Storyline Comics *Introduction *Poor Takanuva *Onepu goes Nuva *Come here Tiki *Hot Hot Day *Erase them all *Pickle's Revenge *His Plan Fails *The Rahkshi Shopping! *Sprite is Dangerous *The Old Grouch *The Mind Reader *The Love Quarrel *The Two Leafed Clover *The Pet Kratta *Bob Works at McDonalds *Breakin' in to get the Plushie *The Evil Plushies Invade! *His Plan Fails... Again. *The Mask of Time! *Lehrahk Messes Up *Dark709 takes a Vacation *Dark709 Throws a Party: Part 1 *Dark709 Throws a Party: Part 2 *Dark709 Throws a Party: Part 3 *Freddy the Frog *Cookie Land! *The Mata Nui Tour *Mr. Pickle's Good Side *Greg Farshtey? *Master of Disguise *Goodbye to Zacku's Kratta *Short Jokes *Bob's Family Visit: Part 1 *Ant Wars! *My Vahi! (One Year Celebration *Return of the Plushies: Part 1 *Return of the Plushies: Part 2 *Newsy's Hipness! *The Chistmas Special... Spoof! *Bob's Family Visit: Part 2 *A Busy Matoran is a... *Shovel *Shovel 2 *The Garage Sale *Happy Anniversery! Part 1 *Happy Anniversery! Part 2 *Newsy the Anchorman *Text Bubbles and Big Screens Guest Star Comics *Preeesenting... Nikira12! *Preeesenting... Toa Jamie! *Preeesenting... Vaku! *Preeesenting... Keratu Toa of Lasers! *Preeesenting... Kopaka Kurahk! *Preeesenting... Syrupe Toa of Waffles! *Preeesenting... Tuhari! *Preeesenting... Nanuku! *Preeesenting... Infessted Terran! *Preeesenting... Vahki Lewa *Preeesenting... Vanaka! *Preeesenting... Hallowee(Padjiti)! *Preeesenting... Superkid11! *Preeesenting... GTnerd! *Preeesenting... Jaa Matoran of Light! *Preeesenting... Vahki Commander! *Preeesenting... Nuju Nuva! *Preeesenting... Nuju Dude! *Preeesenting... Toa of Luck! *Preeesenting... Vakama34! *Preeesenting... Kevkili the Chronicler! *Preeesenting... Inverto! *Preeesenting... Yami! *Preeesenting... Platinum Makuta! *Preeesenting... Guuko Pilot! *Preeesenting... Marcus Toa of Evil! Season 3.0 Storyline Comics *Darth Pickles *The Court Hearing *The Coming of Whenua *A Doctor a Day Keeps the Apples away. *Spontanious Combustion *If Bob Got a Hold of BZPower: an Edit *Expanding: Part 1 *Interlude: Bionicle Artwork III *Interlude II: Second Anniversary! *Expanding: Part 2 *Sir. Pickles' Muffiny Revenge: Part 1 *Sir. Pickles' Muffiny Revenge: Part Deux (Expanding Part 3) *Sir. Pickles' Muffiny Revenge: Part 3 *Sir. Pickles' Muffiny Revenge: Part 4 *Sir. Pickles' Muffiny Revenge: Part 5 *Co-Author Havoc Guest Star Comics *Preeesenting... Vicox! *Preeesenting... Voporak the Dark! *Preeesenting... Lp5! *Preeesenting... Shadow Hagah Iruini! *Preeesenting... Eclan! *Preeesenting... Joraka10! *Preeesenting... Hero or Beast! *Preeesenting... Toa Nidhiki05! *Preeesenting... Lemonardo114! *Preesenting... Gold Vahki! *Preeesenting... Pepena! *Preeesenting... Angela, Toa of Spectral Waves! *Preeesenting... Lewa Metru, Master of Wind! *Preeesenting... Jedi Master Anex! *Preeesenting... General Likonan! *Preeesenting... Exovahki! *Preeesenting... Arrengavin! *Preeesenting... Canama! *Preeesenting... Ben4514! *Preeesenting... ToaTapio Nuva! Occasion Specials *Happy Thanksgiving! *Merry Christmas! *My Two Year Avokii *Happy Valentines Day! *Happy Easter! *Happy Independence Day! *Happy Halloween! *Happy Thanksgiving! Fan Comics *Fan Comic 1: By PePena *Fan Comic 2: By Lp5 *Fan Comic 3: By Desertdan2 *Movie Poster: By Lavaside Rahi *The Anatomy of a Bob: By Desertdan2 *Fan Comic 4: By Desertdan2 *The Anatomy of a Sir. Pickles: By Desertdan2 *Pickle's Family Tree: By Desertdan2 *Fan Comic 5: By Kilorak the Wind-Titan *Fan Comic 6: By Kilorak the Wind-Titan *Fan Comic 7: By Vaku Toa Nuva of Fire *Fan Comic 8: By Tomdroidser *Fan Comic 9: By ToaTapio Nuva *Fan Comic 10: By Toa Nidhiki05 Season 4.0 Storyline Comics *Pickles is Normalized *Sir. Fluffums of Zanya *Shiny Bubbles *My Three Year Huna *Goodbye Whenua *Dark709's Comics Met the Barraki *How Light907 Became a Matoran *Torri Torri Saves the Day *Mid Villain Crisis *HAPPY THIRD ANNIVERSARY!!! *Bob's New Llama and Bigger Panels! *Bob Becomes Tough Part 1 *Bob Becomes Tough Part 2 *Bob Becomes Tough Part 3 *My 4 Year Norik Head *Happy Fourth Anniversery! *Tiki's Tru Colors *THE COMIC LAND GAMES! Part 1 *THE COMIC LAND GAMES! Part 2 *My 5 Year Olmak! *My Past: Part 1 *My Past: Part 2 *My Past: Part 3 Guest Star Comics *Preeesenting... Toa Tak! *Preeesenting... Vahki Lewa/Reidak the Enforcer! *Preeesenting... The Crimson Jester! *Preeesenting... Toa of Spikes! *Preeesenting... Ravnas! *Preeesenting... Knightrider2000! *Preeesenting... Tapika (The Holy Chair)! *Preeesenting... Mr.Mahri! *Preeesenting... VakamaMetruNui! *Preeesenting... Hyper Nuva! *Preeesenting... Munkiman, Toa of Chocolate Milk! *Preeesenting... the Toa Of Time and Space! *Preeesenting... Tomdroidser! *Preeesenting... Neya Toa of Root Bear! *Preeesenting... Takarii Lokuuk Maken! *Preeesenting... Everyone Left on the Guest Star List! *Preeesenting...Kittens: Shadow Matoran! *Preeesenting...Toa Humva of Alex! *Preeesenting...Vaka Nui! *Preeesenting...Nuparurocks! *Preeesenting...Ontez Toa of Fire! *Preeesenting... Aquatic Lewa! *Preeesenting... Zakitano! Occasion Specials *My Birthday! *Merry Christmas! *Happy Valentines Day! *Happy Easter! *[http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/dark709/comics/christmasspecial.swf Merry Christmas!-Music Coming Soon